Hang Out With Your Besties
This is an active mission. ---- The Hang Out With Your Besties mission took place in July of 2014. It started on July 26. There is no time limit. You can find these missions at the bottom end of the mission list. =Tour Guide= Must See Places - Read about NYC Tourism using a magazine rack 2 times - Get recommendations for 6 Must-See Places by asking friends - Call Jenna to share your recommendations using a phone Must-Eat Places - Have Cooking level 7 in case Jenna's friend opts for something homemade - Get recommendations for 9 Must-Eat Places by asking coffee shop patrons and requesting them from friends - Call Jenna to share your recommendations using a phone A Tour-De-Force - Collect 7 Maps of the city to help with route planning by asking friends (or by doing writing activities) - Put on an outfit worth at least 400 Everyday style - Meet Jenna's friend and explore the city using your front door The reward for completing the Tour Guide Crafting is the NYC Graphic Tee. ---- =Backpacking= The Road Goes Ever On - Visit 4 friends and ask if they've Gone Backpacking to see if they've got good advice - Collect 8 Maps of the world to help plan where you want to go (or by doing writing activities)< - Check world schedule using a computer to see if you're able to take any time off We Travel Light - Get Well-Rested before you trip using a bed - Put on an outfit worth at least 350 Activewear style - Go Backpacking in Europe using your front door The reward for completing the Backpacking mission is the London Graphic Tee. ---- =Bed Bugs= Infestation Investigation - Research Bed Bugs using a computer to check if Jenna's right - Call Landlord using a phone to report the bed bug situation - Collect 4 Bed Bug Traps to prevent the situation from getting worse by asking friends Creepy Crawlers - Do the laundry 2 times with enough heat to kill any bugs using your front door - Collect 6 Cleaning Supplies to prepare for the exterminator's visit by asking your friends - See a movie with friends using your front door to get away from your apartment for a while Sleep Tight - Use your bed and don't let the bed bugs bite to collect 4 Dead Bed Bugs - Dispose of dead bugs using your front door - Call exterminator using a phone to schedule a follow up visit to confirm that the bed bugs are gone The reward for completing the Bed Bugs mission is the Wedge Platform Boots. ---- =Peace Of Mind= It Seems You're An Expert - Have Safety Sense Level 7 - Collect 4 Bed Bug Traps to send to [Jenna by asking friends - Visit 3 friends and share what you know about preventing bed bugs Retail Therapy - Collect 10 Bath Oil by asking friends (also by washing and bathing) - Take 2 relaxing baths using a tub to relieve your stress - Go shopping with Jenna using your front door The reward for completing the Peace Of Mind mission is the Blue Leeloo Dress. ---- =Reading with Kids= New Readers - Contact Reading to Kids Organization using a phone to learning about getting involved - Collect 7 Picture Books by searching bookcases at friend's apartments to see what you can borrow and by asking friends - Meet with kids through the reading program to share the picture books using your front door Page Turners - Collect 8 Chapter Books by searching bookcases in your own apartment and asking friends - Have Charisma level 8 to help you to hold the kid's attention - Read to Kids involved in the program using your front door Booking Celebrities - Lookup contact information for famous authors living in New York using a computer - Have Writing level 7 to help you draft your emails - Send 2 emails to persuade local authors to get involved using a computer Brand New Perspective - Schedule a time for Frieda to meet the kids using a computer - Call Frieda to let her know what time works - Reschedule the meeting time using a computer Book Drive - Collect 10 Picture Books by searching bookcases at friend's apartments to see what you can borrow and by asking friends - Collect 10 Chapter Books by searching bookcases in your own apartment and asking friends - Visit 3 friends and aks if they've got Management Experience The reward for completing the Reading to Kids mission is the Dad Glasses. ---- =Wildlife Rehab= Concrete Jungle Creatures - Contact Wildlife Rehab Center to see how you can help using a phone - Put on an outfit worth at least 350 Professional style to leave a good impression - Attend volunteer orientation at the wildlife rehab center using your front door Feeling Cagey - Collect 5 Cleaning Supplies by asking your friends - Clean the cages at the wildlife rehab center using your front door - Recover from hard work using a bed when you get back home Broken Wings - Collect 8 Bandages by asking friends - Change bird bandages at the wildlife rehab center using your front door - Get an eye exam using your front door to get perspective on how your vision compares to that of the raptors you're treating The reward for completing the Wildlife Rehab mission is the Zigzag Platform Heels. ---- =Autobiography= A City Girl's Life - Have Writing level 10 - Write an autobiography of your city girl life using a computer 3 times - Contact publishers about your manuscript using a phone 3 times On Top Of Your Game - Imagine a game that could be based on your life while sitting on a couch - Go shopping with Olivia to pick out an outfit to wear to the meeting - Meet with Gaming Execs to discuss the adaption using your front door The reward for completing the Autobiography mission is the Geometric Sheath Dress. Category:Gifting Missions